


Comfort.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: I wouldn’t call him to decorate my house.





	Comfort.

Rich, dark, scarred oak saturated with the blood and ash of all those who’ve displeased the Ex-King. Musty, dusty, decrepit and downright disgusting if you put too much thought into it, but Crowley never was one for normal.

Apparently that lack of normal stretches to his choice in home furnishings. 

A beautifully decorated lounge with crisp white walls, plush thick carpets and decadent drapes. Candelabras and gothic mirrors line the walls, and nestled in the corner of the room Crowley’s spent months perfecting, is the throne he quite literally had to bewitch two of his ex-goons into helping him move.


End file.
